I LOVE YOU
by cupcakelover1234
Summary: Ally gets pregnant with Austin s baby. She moves to New York so she doesn t harm Austins ly is 23 and her daughter is 4 years old.What happens when she meets Austin in the streets of New York? Will she tell him? Or will she hide! One-shot.. Review


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ONE-SHOT

SUMMARY=)

Ally gets pregnant with Austin´s baby. She moves to New York so she doesn´t harm Austins is 23 and her daughter is 4 years happens when she meets Austin in the streets of New York? Will she tell him? Or will she hide?!

Allys POV

***Flashback***

The cries of a baby filled the room. „Congrats Ally on your baby you have a name for him?",the nurse asks. „Yes, Alexia Harmony Moon".

Xxxxxxxx

Hi my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but people call me Ally. I love music;songwriting and PICKELS. I have a 4 year old daughter called Alexia Harmony Moon. Yes, Moon. Austin Moon is the father of neither of them know that. The only people who know are my parents, my best friend Trish and my brother Mason who also lives in New York. I didn´t tell Austin because i didn´t want to ruin his career. I miss him though, he is always on the news, TV or in magazines. Alex is the biggest fan of Austin Moon. She always talks about him, Austin this Austin that.I still love him though. Thats right i said „LOVE" NOT „LIKE". And here comes my baby right now.

„Mommy, guess what ?",she asks. „im guessing it has something to do with Austin Moon?", i tell her. „yes, two things,he got a new haircut", she Austin Moon this Austin Moon that. „ and the best part is that he is gonna live in New York from now on", she jumps up and living in New York?Oh no! I fall asleep thinking about him.

AustinsPOV

Hey my name is Austin Monica Moon, Yeah i´m not so proud of Monica either. I love music,singing,dancing and PANCAKES! I live in Miami only till tommorrow, then I´m going to New York. I miss my girlfriend Ally, EX now. I don´t know why she left or where she is but i LOVE her and MISS her. MY songs are terrible and i can´t do it right. I need her. I NEED ALLY.

„Buddy i know you miss her, but you gotta pack we´re leaving tommorrow evening for New York", Dez tells me. „I know". „Come on get to bed you have a big day ahead, Goodnight Buddy", „Night Dez". And i fall asleep thinking about her.

****NEXT DAY****

„you ready to go?" „Yeah!"; I tell him. We drove to the airport and got immediately attacked by the Papparazi. We boarded the plane and got in our first class seats. „New York here we come" , Dez shouts making people look weirdly at him and i just laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxx TIMESKIPxxxxxxxxxxxx

„ We have arrived at New York City, thank you for choosing Buttercups Airlines „(**A/N: i came up with there is a Buttercup Airline i don´t own it ). **„Come on Dez, lets go". We get out of the Airport and drive straight to my Mansion. The house is pretty cool. It has a pool, inside Arcade, music room with a lot of instumets too. „Hey, we can rest and unpack for a few hours and then when can go out to this new pizza parlour i found out, it even has a playground! Isn´t that cool", Dez tells excidetly. „Awsome, i can´t wait to play on the playground",i say. Even though we´re 23 we´re really still 5 at heart. I go to my new room and unpack.

Few hours later we go to the pizza parlour. The pizza is really god and the playground is really big. A blond haired little girl acciedently spilled her juice on my t-shirt and started crying. I said it was okay and got her to calm down. „Sorry",she sniffed. „ Its okay baby girl", i said. Then she finally lifted her head up so she could see my face. I think she is a big fan cause she literally fainted. „OH MY GOD YOU´RE AUSTIN MOON;oh my god i love you so much",she says and hugs me. I hug her back.

„Alex honey where are you ?", comes a beautiful voice. It sounded familiar but i couldn´t put my finger on it. „Mommy look who it is?", Alex says. „who?",she says and looks at me. Our eyes meet and we´re both ´s Ally. She has a daughter?! No she can´t be married or have a boyfriend i love her. „Ally?", i ask still shocked. „Austin?", she repeats. It is the afterall the Ally Dawson i love.

Ally´s POV

Oh my god it´s Austin. What should i do ?. i guess he knows Alex is my daughter now. „Mommy why are you and Austin staring at each other and how do you know my Mommy´s name Austin?", she asks.

Austin then suddendly comes closer and hugs me. I hug him back. „ i´ve missed you, and why did you leave?, do you love her father?, please tell me you don´t. Are you married?, please say no i love you and no one can ever love you like i do", tells ,asks breathlessly. He loves me. He loves me . He missed me. „ why did you leave?",he asks again.

„I-Iii got pregnant with our baby Alex", i tell him. „So, shes mine?",he asks. „Yes".His face turn in a big smile and hugs Alex." So Austin Moon is my daddy?" ,she asks happily. „Yes", Austin says. She screams .„ I´m going to tell Max my best friend about this",she says and runs off.

„Why?", Austin asks. „ I didn´t want to ruin your career and i didn´t know if you wanted her or not-, I get cut off by lips pressed against mine. I am shocked at first but then kiss him back. My hands go around his neck and his around my waist. „ I love you so much" „I love you too". And we kiss again. „You´re going to marry me, no one else got it ?", he asks. „YES", i tell him and press my lips against his again.I truly love him. And i will marry him. I´M NEVER going to leave him again.

REVIEWS ARE COOL!

Peace out sorry bad story – Victoria


End file.
